


When Happiness Comes in Threes

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Enby!Jade, F/F, Fluffy, JadeRoxy Week, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Trans!Feferi, V polycule, hella projecting here t b q h, tall Feferi, trans!roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Roxy spends a day on the couch with her loves.





	When Happiness Comes in Threes

Happy.

That was really the only word you could use to describe how you felt right now. Your girlfriend’s lap was refreshingly cool under your upper body, and your datemate cuddling against your chest was a comforting warmth.

The TV was on but you were barely paying attention to it. Feferi’s fingers were gently brushing through your hair, even though her hand was nearly big enough to encircle your entire head, and Jade had their arms wrapped around you tight. One of your own hands was buried in Jade’s hair, holding them close, and the other was loosely netted with Feferi’s free hand.

Sandwiched between your loves like this, it was something you never thought would ever happen in your life. You had grown up so isolated and alone that actually being with someone you loved had seemed like an impossible dream. But now, you were surrounded by love, and you never wanted the feeling to go away. Really, you were just.

Happy.


End file.
